


A Court of Stardust and Shadows

by Highlady_of_dusk (Fizzy_bee23)



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Dimension Travel, Excessive Swearing, How the fuck does one tag, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Karaoke, Multi, Sibling Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzy_bee23/pseuds/Highlady_of_dusk
Summary: A human girl in her early twenties from the modern era gets spirited away to Prythian.What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> This OC has the same name as one in a different fic of mine, cause I’m too lazy to think of a new one.
> 
> Enjoy

* * *

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

  
After the third drip I sat up, put on my XXL men’s hoodie, and slid down the ladder to my loft bed. When I was on solid ground I turned to the leaking window. _Great! Now I have to call the pervy super._ I drag a hand down my face and sigh, then put a towel down on the windowsill to absorb the water. After I do, I get back into bed and check the time. _3am. Fuck my life._

Since it’s still really early, I try to go back to sleep. My body is fully relaxed, and I’m just on the precipice of sleep, when I hear it.

_That goddamn dripping!_

I keep my eyes closed and try to just ignore it. That lasts for about ten seconds, before I plug my headphones into my iPod Touch and turn on my music. The song _I walk the line_ remade by Halsey plays as I begin drift off.

Just as the song changes I feel strong hands grip my leg and am instantly alert. Instinctively I grab the canoe paddle hanging next to my bed to use as a weapon, before the hand pulls me off the bed. I would have started swinging had I not noticed the bright glowing tear in the center of my bedroom.

_What the- what?_

_Why is there a glowing tear just existing in my bedroom?_

_And why the_ fuck _is my apparent kidnapper carrying me to it?_

I start thrashing around, trying to get whoever this is to let go. But their grip only tightened. So, I stopped fighting and braced myself, for whatever the tear was going to do to me.

When we went through, it felt like something deep inside of me was being pulled to the other side. My whole body was humming. And when we finally stepped through, after what could’ve been seconds or days. The was a cracking in the air, and everything had a vaguely metallic smell. The tear, or I suppose _portal_ would be just as appropriate, sealed itself after we passed through.

My abductor was staring at the place where the portal once was. So, while they were distracted, I used the paddle as leverage to flip myself out of their arms. When I hit the ground, I stumbled back a few steps and then took five more. I held the paddle out like a weapon, surprisingly calm as I demanded, “Where am I?” My voice even, as I stared down my captor. Fully unaware of my audience, until someone spoke from behind me.

“You are in my home.” I whirled around to face him. He wore a predatory smile, I had to actively stop myself from shivering. “Welcome to the Autumn Court, human.” _Human?_ It was then that I noticed his ears. His large pointed ears. And his face, I’ve never seen anyone so otherworldly. _He’s-not human. Not human._ The answer hit me all at once.

“Fae.” I whispered at first. Then a bit louder I repeated, “You’re Fae.” It wasn’t a question. I lowered my canoe paddle, realizing it probably wouldn’t do me any good. _Not against his kind, anyway._ “That,” I started, pointing at the place where the portal once was. “was a portal to another world. _My_ world.” The man- _Male?_ The male nodded, tilting their head. _Probably wondering where I was going with this._ “Right, well, in the world that I come from, Fae aren’t real. Don’t exist. Only in stories.” 

He scrunched his eyebrows. “So, your world is ruled by humans? What about magic?”

I couldn’t help but laugh a little when I answered, “What, _about_ magic? As far as I know, we don’t have it. There are people that believe that it exists. But the majority, don’t.”

I looked up at the male in front of me, an astounded- almost _frightened_ look on his face. “Your world doesn’t have magic?”

“No. Instead, we have science. And, you know, given the fact that _with_ science we’ve been able to launch people into space and bring them back. Alive. We’ve even had people walk on the moon.” I sighed. “Stars, I love rocket science. Oh! And, to answer your first question: Yes. My world is ruled by humans.”

He quirked an eyebrow. “Are you lying, human?” The force in his voice couldn’t be mistaken for anything other than a threat.

_I am way too tired for this shit._

And because of that fact, I cocked an eyebrow, put a hand on my hip, lifted my chin, and stared him down. _You don’t get to threaten me, asshole._ “First of all,” I began, my voice was all steel. “What reason exactly would I have to lie,to you right now. And one would think, that with ears like yours,” I took three steps to be directly in his personal space and poked him in the chest. _Since when do I have a death wish._ “you would be able to hear my rock steady heartbeat and gather that I’m telling the truth.” The male opened his mouth to respond, but cut him off before he got the chance. “Second of all,” I poked his chest again for emphasis. “Didn’t anyone ever teach you that addressing someone by their species is incredibly rude. I have a name. You know, like most civilized folk. My name is Ilyrana. And _that_ is what I will be addressed as. Got it?”

I stood in front of him, stance firm, eyes hard, and chin up. Giving off very clear _“don’t fuck with me vibes.”_ The male on the other hand was visibly blinded by a steadily mounting rage.

It happened so fast. One second I standing in front of him. The next I was on my back a few feet away, with a blinding pain throbbing through the right side of my face. I blinked a few times, willing away the dark spots in my vision.

When they finally disappeared, I put hand on the side of my face and gently prodded it, to see if anything was broken. Keeping my face blank all the while. Not broken, I determined.

Slowly, I stumbled to my feet. I used my canoe paddle to keep upright. I looked up at the temperamental male that had just backhanded me across the room, and I laughed.

I couldn’t help but start cackling, at the absolute absurdity of this situation. Of the fact that a probably ancient Fae, basically just threw a _temper tantrum_ because I _talked down_ to him.

It’s fucking hilarious. I’ve also only had three hours of sleep in the past four days, because higher education is evil. So I’m more than slightly delirious and everything is 2000x funnier.

So I laughed and laughed. Till, my stomach was aching and my eyes were watering, and then I laughed some more. As I clutched the paddle harder so as not to fall over, I distantly heard someone speak to the Fae that struck me.

“Now, look at what you’ve done. I think you broke her.” The tone that the new voice spoke in was an odd mix of amusement and irritation. The other male started speaking so I tuned out and started to focus on calming down before I passed out from exhaustion and overexertion.

When I finally did calm down, I realized they were both staring at me. But, before I could ask what they wanted and demand a place to sleep, I noticed how similar they were. The way they looked, the way they stood, although the new stranger was clearly the older of the two.

Noticing my gaze, the older male spoke. “Hello. My name is Eris Vanserra. I would like to apologize for my younger brothers unfortunate lack of decorum.”

Normally I would have been a bit more irate at some random douche knocking me on my ass for no good reason, but I feel myself begin to falter. So, instead I ignore it and reply with, “Right. Well, _Eris_ , normally I would probably be fuming right now. But, alas I have not slept in four whole days. I am beyond the point of exhaustion, and am now swimming in the the proverbial pool of delirium. So, it would be much appreciated if you could direct me to someplace that I may sleep. Because at the moment, the only thing I’m mentally capable of, is trying not to pass out.”

The males before me blinked at my long and somewhat slurred admission. Then, after a minute of consideration, Eris moved to stand in front of me and held out a hand, looking at me expectantly. It was a few seconds before it dawned on me that I was supposed to take it. After I do, the Fae male leads me an irritatingly long distance to a very large, opulent bedroom, that I was too tired to properly take in. As soon as I was in I didn’t even wait for him to speak, and launched myself onto the unbelievably comfortable bed.

I remained conscious long enough to burrow deep under the covers and hear the soft click of the door shutting as Eris left. And, then, I finally slept.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins........


	2. Game Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra wakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petrichor ~ the smell of earth after rain

* * *

 

When I awoke it was pitch dark. For a moment I just lied there, in the incredibly soft bed that I woke up in. Then, I pulled myself out from underneath the mountain of pillows.

Squinting at the sudden light exposure, I took the time to take in my surroundings. The room was huge, opulent even. It had a high ceiling, with warm marigold colored walls.

The bed is enormous. Actually, I’m pretty sure they call a bed this big emperor size. Whatever it’s called, it’s huge and I’m never leaving it. Ever.

There’s an actual vanity pressed against the far wall. Bottles and vials full of gods know what are arranged neatly on it, so as not to block the mirror. And speaking of mirror; I took the opportunity to get a good look at myself.

My hair is a mess. It’s wild curls had apparently slipped out of my scrunchie while I was asleep. So, now, half of it was plastered to the side of my head and the rest was frizzed out in a partial afro. The freshly dyed deep periwinkle shade making it look like a clown’s wig. There was dried drool covering half of my face. And I had a very heavy eye crust situation going on. I giggled at how ridiculous I looked.

_Huh, no bruise. Interesting……_

Then, continuing my perusal of the room. I noticed the heavy maroon curtains with thinner curtains of the same shade underneath. They were drawn back to reveal beautifully intricate stained glass balcony doors. They depicted one huge story, images weaving and tangling together in a beautiful tapestry of glass.

So beautiful in fact, that I _actually_ got out bed to get a closer look at it, and maybe try to puzzle out the story it was meant to tell. Well, tried to at least. The moment I hopped out of bed my knees buckled and I crumbled to the floor.

I stayed sat on the floor, with my legs underneath me and my hand splayed before me on the ground, waiting for the dizziness to pass. I watch as blood starts to drip from my nose.

By the time I can stand again, there’s a small puddle of my blood on the floor. The doors and their story now forgotten, I turn to the bed and grab my scrunchie out from underneath the pillows. Then, being extra careful to step over the puddle, I walk to the open bathroom door and run myself a bath.

Looking around I spot a shelf full of bottles. I reach out and grab the bottle on the shelf that was closest to me. The bottle itself is a translucent grass green, circular on the bottom with a long neck and a glass cork. I pulled the cork and swish the liquid inside. It’s thick like syrup, so I’m assuming it’s either bubble bath or body wash.

Taking a chance, I poured some of the translucent green liquid into the running bath water. Almost instantly, a layer of thick foamy bubbles formed on top. And steam, as well as the pleasant scent of honey and peppermint filled the room.  
While the bath filled with water, I went back to the shelf to look for anything that I might be able to use as shampoo or conditioner.

After a few minutes of careful examination of all of the bottles, I found two bottles that were similarly shaped to the bubble bath bottle. The first one had a slightly blue tinted translucent liquid inside that, _somehow_ , smelled like petrichor. _I’m pretty sure this one is shampoo._ The second, had a cloudy, pale pink liquid inside, this one smelled like rose petals.

I set the bottles beside the, now filled, bathtub. Pushed up one of the sleeves of my hoodie and stuck my hand into the water to test the temperature. _Perfect._ I slipped the hoodie over my head and stepped into the tub.

I take a breath and hold it as I let myself sink to the bottom. While I stare at the bubble wall between me and the reality of this situation, I evaluate the events of the previous night.

First, my window started leaking. Then, I was pulled through, what I’m quite certain, was a dimensional tear. After that, I met my first fae. I was then bitch slapped by said fae. Broke into a spontaneous fit of exhaustion fueled delirium. Met the fae’s more composed but equally shady older brother, Eris. And was brought to this room to sleep. Probably for a few days, if my lack of bruises is any indication.

I exhaled a bit through my nose, and watched the blood tinted bubbles float to the bubble wall. Then I sprung up through the surface breathed slowly while I wiped water off my face and pushed back my water weighted hair.

I need a game plan. Staying here is not an option. Because sooner or later I’m gonna piss off the wrong person and get murdered. While tried to put my plan together I started washing my hair and singing _Eyes on fire by Blue Foundation._

_Step one: Get a journal - Make observations. Write down anything important. Use a dead language._

_Step two: Explore - Map out the building. Mark all the exits. Find any secret passages, any hidden nooks and crannies. Memorize the guard rotation._

_Step three: Make friends - Guards, Kitchen staff, Maids, and any weak link in a position of power. Get them like me. Get them to trust me. Find out the pressure points of the people in charge. Anything that can be leveraged against them._

_Step four: Let them underestimate you - Let them think that you’re a weak, naïve little girl. Fight with the fire from last night, but pull your punches. Hold back. Don’t let them see how smart you are. Hide._

_Step five: Escape._

I ran the plan through my mind six times before I got out of the bathtub. Picking up my discarded scrunchie on my way back to the bedroom, pausing at the blood puddle. My mind briefly flashed back to my second grade earth day presentation. I shook my head, in an attempt to clear it of the memories clouding it.

I move to the armoire in the corner of the room. After opening the cherrywood doors, I examined its contents. Loose flowy dresses, leggings, _tunics?_ What I’m assuming are leather riding pants, sweaters, and a silk robe. I pulled out a shelf the held underwear.

_Yay. Panties._

I pulled out a pair of green ones, ignoring the bras entirely. I also grabbed the robe and a forest green dress. I slipped the underwear and the robe, tossing the gown on the bed and moving to sit at the vanity.

Humming the Panic! At the disco song _Impossible year_ , I brush through my dripping curls. I set the brush down, then separated my hair down the middle in two halves and braided each side.

Then, I stood and put on the dress. It had slightly frilled straps and a straight bustline. It was comfortably tight until it met my waist, then it flowed loosely to the floor, covering my bare feet.

After I finished dressing, I looked in the mirror took in my appearance once again.My brightly colored hair was now braided and controlled, coming down almost to my waist in a sharp contrast to my dress. My cheekbones stood out more sharply. The dark hue of the gown bringing out the flecks of gold in my brown and black eyes. My caramel colored skin, looked almost golden in contrast to the dress. My large almond shaped eyes, slightly upturned nose, and light smattering of freckles makes me look far more innocent than I been in years.

I smiled, _Perfect. A beautiful demon in the skin of a fawn._

And with that, I walked out of the room and set off in search of breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I kind of forgot that this existed. Promise it won’t happen again. Hope you enjoyed it ;-)


	3. Small talk

* * *

As I search for a kitchen or dining room, or anywhere with something edible really, I make a mental map of the place. I start with my room then work my way through the hallways. Making sure to mark every slight difference as thoroughly as I can without looking back.

I don’t see anyone around, but I still keep my expression a mask of amazement and irritation. After all, _just because I don’t see anyone, doesn’t mean they don’t see me._

After a while, I turned down a corridor that ended in a large set of mahogany doors. They were shut tightly, but I could still smell the bacon. So, without a second thought, I pulled open the doors and marched to the table full of food like a soldier going into battle.

Distantly, I hear the doors close behind me, but don’t care enough to check as I fill my plate. It’s only when I sit down do I wonder where the plate came from in the first place. That’s also the moment I realize other people are in the room with me. And that I’m being spoken to.

I turned to the speaker and saw the shady older brother from last night, Eris.

“Um, I didn’t quite catch that. Could you please repeat yourself?” I asked, trying my hardest to look like a rabbit that doesn’t realize it’s been snared.

The male looked at me with an amused expression on his face, “I was asking if you had slept well.”

I gave a small smile, “Yes. I did sleep well, very well actually. It’s been a while since I’ve slept in a bed that comfortable.”  
  
The room falls into silence as I tuck into my meal. Out of the corner of my eye I study the other people in the room. To my right there’s Eris, he’s wearing different clothes, I think, and he’s handsome. Very handsome, actually. But, underneath the veneer of good lookingness lies a whole host of secrets.

His posture is relaxed but he still seems tense. It’s not in any obvious way in fact, I doubt most people would even notice it. But, it's there. I can see it in the way his hand grips his glass a bit too tightly. The way he’s casually watching me from the corner of his eye and pretending not to notice me watching him.

To my left there’s the other, less pleasant Vanserra brother. _Huh, I never really got his name did I? I think I’ll just call him “Jack” short for jackass._

Now that he was no longer throwing a bitch fit, I took the time to note his appearance. He shared many features with his older brother, vivid orange hair that kind of reminded me of leaves just before they make make the full transition to red. They had the same high cheekbones, chiseled features and broad shoulders.

They were very similar but, Jacks face was more narrow than Eris’. And where his brothers eyes were a bright shade of amber, Jacks were the light brown color of dry earth. And he was just a few inches shorter than Eris. I’d probably find him attractive as well if he weren’t such a dick.

Unlike his brother, Jack wasn’t even pretending to be calm and was visibly irritated by my presence here. Relentlessly tapping his fingers on the table and shooting dirty looks in my direction. It took all of my self restraint not to plaster on the most shit-eating grin I can manage and aim it his way.

Further up the table on the same side as Eris was a woman that I haven’t met yet. She has long auburn hair, that’s pulled into a simple yet elegant updo. And beautiful russet colored eyes. But, as I looked closer at her eyes I saw pain, fear, emptiness, and buried underneath it all was a faint glimmer. A spark. Of what, I’m not sure. But, I think finding out will be important.

Judging by her placement near the head of table and the way she’s looking at the other two people in the room, I’d guess that she’s their mother. I’m also thinking that, given the way she appears to be consciously resisting the urge to tense. Like she’s bracing herself for a blow of some kind. That this family is not a matriarchy.

When the woman looked in my direction, I snapped my head down pretending to be embarrassed at having been caught staring. After doing so I realized that I had already cleared my plate, so I stood to fill my plate again.

This time I actually looked at the food. Bacon, sausages, eggs, toast, and pancakes. All still as warm as they were when I burst in. _Probably with the assistance of magic._

When I sat back down both of the brothers were looking at me. I raise an eyebrow, “Yes?”

I looked between them, expecting Eris to be the one to speak but it was Jack who answered. “Do you really think someone like you will be able to eat all of that.”

“Someone like me?”

Jack nodded. “Yes. Someone small and weak.” He leaned over towards me. _“like you.”_

I looked him in the eyes as I pretty much inhaled half the plates contents, then without breaking eye contact I said, “First off I’m 5’6, I’m not that small. Second, size and strength have absolutely nothing to do with appetite. And thirdly, is it the fact that I’m human or the fact that I’m female that makes you think I’m weak?”

He leaned back and shrugged, “Both.”

I didn’t really expect a different answer, but that doesn’t make the urge to deck him for his blatant sexism and racism. I look at the knife in my hand and briefly contemplate the pro’s and con’s of stabbing him. On the one hand it would be really satisfying and the look on his face would make my day. But on the other, it might be the last thing I ever do. So no.

Not yet at least.

Looking the male in the eyes, I finish off my second helping of food and wipe my mouth before saying, “Well, dearest, you’ve never met anyone like me. Human, woman or otherwise.”

Turning to the older Vanserra brother I lean in a bit like I’m sharing a secret and stage whisper, “Thank you for having more manners than your brother.”

Eris smirked, “Of course. You are a guest after all.”

My eyebrows raise, “ _Guest?_ I thought guests came voluntarily?” I smiled lightly like I was making a joke. And Eris seems to take it as such, though I don’t miss the slight tension in his shoulders as he laughs.

“You do seem surprisingly okay with everything that’s happened.” His head tilts slightly, highlighting the question in his words.

I shrugged. “I’ve decided to just except that this is happening and roll with it.” I pause as a thought occurs to me, “Oh, hey where are my bruises?”

The male quirks an eyebrow, “Bruises?”

“Yeah. Y’know the ones that should have formed after your brother threw his bitch fit and backhanded me across the room.”

An indignant grunt sounds from my other side and Eris appears to be holding back laughter at my wording, “Right. That. I had a healer come and see you while you slept. The entire visit you didn’t even stir, I would’ve thought you were dead if I couldn’t hear your heartbeat.”

I smiled, pretending not to notice how creepy it was that he watched me sleep. “Yes well, that is what happens when you pull three consecutive all nighters and are basically running on caffeine. You crash. Hard.” The male looked slightly alarmed, but before he could comment I ask, “So, how exactly did I get here anyway?”

His face hardened a bit and I couldn’t hear Jack shifting uncomfortably in his seat on the other side of me. This is when Lady Vanserra decided to join the conversation, “We don’t know actually.” I figured. “But, we do have theories. If you’re finished eating I’d like to show you the most prominent of them.”

I stood from my place at the table and smiled at the woman. “Lead the way.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the plot starts rolling


End file.
